Prelude To Sin
by Jessie.Love29
Summary: Falling from grace isn't easy. To break your spirit, crush your pride and have no hope left in you. That is all I faced. Let me tell how.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1734 and it was another warm summer day in Boston, Massachusetts. I can still remember how sweet the flowers smelled, how clean the air was, the way the sun flickered through the window and caressed my face. The sun welcoming me to enjoy the day. I would hope out of bed and wash my face and hands in the basin by the door. I would dress quickly, secretly enjoying the fact that I didn't have to wear a tight corset. Sometimes being a lower class woman had it's perks. My mother would greet me soon after I finished dressing and I'd meet her in the main room of the house. My sister would meet us and she would always mess up something. Her hair would be tangled, her dress wrinkled or her laces not tied. It always brought a smile to my face to watch my mom fix her up. She tried so hard to make sure she looked perfect. My days consisted of helping my mom with the gardening, making sure the house was clean, traveling to the marketplace for food, fixing up dinner and studying with my father. He usually showed up in the afternoon, he was never there when I woke. Mother always said he left before dawn for work.

I was a hard worker and I liked it that way. My work around the house kept me busy and productive. My mother would talk with me about everything while my sister prefered to learn through reading the books my father brought home. My sister was only two years younger than me. We were all so happy, I remember my father coming home with a wonderful cake on the day of my twenty-first birthday. But that happiness would soon fade for the day after my birthday, everything changed. My mother started to slow, her movements grew hesitant and careful. She would stumble getting up and every morning i'd need to help her out of bed. Soon she wasn't even able to stand. I began to do her duties, along with helping her with her needs. It was tiresome and hard, i'd go to bed exhausted. One night, as I was falling asleep I heard my sister open my door and shout at me that something happened to our mother. I ran to her room and by the time I got there, she was gone. No longer breathing, eyes closed. She looked peaceful but still her loss was the beginning of the end.

My father began to show up late, arriving home in the middle of the night, smelling of beer. He claimed he was working late but I wasn't stupid. I called him out on it and he barked at me not to question him again. Soon he told us he found another woman to warm his bed and that night he left us both. I knew my sister and I would not survive without some kind of money source, we need to pay for food. I had nothing to sell, nothing to give but one thing. I was desperate and so I began to sell the one thing I could use, my body. I went to the nearest brothel and began making money each night with my body. It broke my spirit until I had no sense of pride but it kept my sister and I alive.

One night a woman came into the brothel, by the look of her clothes I could tell she was wealthy. Odd that a woman would come here and ask for me. She asked me to please her but I didn't know how. I had become skilled in pleasuring men but never another woman. She only smiled and said she would enjoy teaching me. She came every night for two weeks, teaching me all kinds of new things about the human body and how sensitive we are. When she had first arrived I knew she would change everything and I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Her name was Phedre Delunay and she was the most evil, viel being who ever walked this earth. She was also my maker and my executioner. She would speak often about how well I took to the sin of lust. I never saw it that way, my actions were a way to survive. After my last customer I headed home like always. When I got there I found Phedre standing beside my sister in her bed asleep. By the time I could even open my mouth to speak she had lifted her up and with a wicked glare I watched in horror as she snapped her neck. My heart nearly stopped with her as my poor little sister's body fell to the floor, limp like a sack of flour. Rage poured into my body and I ran to Phedre. I didn't even know what I was trying to do. I had no weapon, no real strength but anger blinded all rational thought. She easily caught me and aimed a fist at the head. A jolt of pain hit me and then darkness took me over.

When I woke I was in a dark room I didn't recognize. Chains hung from the ceiling, the smell of blood filled my nose. I tried to lift myself up only to find myself tied to a table. My hands above my head, my legs chained down. Fear gripped me as I heard a wicked laugh and then she appeared from the darkness. That's when the hell started. For weeks she tortured me, sexually, mentally, physically. It didn't take long for me to break under her will. She would make me watch as she brought both men and women in and tortured them. One day she came in with a knife in hand, not that different from any other day. She had me tied and made small slices through my wrists. I could feel the blood leave me, feel it soak the table and drip onto the floor. She simply sat and watched. As more and more blood left me, I grew weaker and weaker and I thought maybe she finally grew bored of me. She was finally going to release me from my torment. A small flicker of hope filled my heart, I hadn't felt that kind of emotion in so long. Just as I could feel myself slip into darkness a hot, bitter liquid was forced into my mouth. I could taste skin against my lips and I had no choice but to swallow. The second I did I regretted it. The pain in my wrists stopped and I knew they had healed. Soon darkness took me over it but I did not welcome it this time.

I woke in darkness once more but now I could see everything. The smallest details along the walls, the tiniest of cracks. I rose and found no chains there to bind me. Looking over I found her once again sitting and watching me. She seemed to be waiting for something but I wasn't sure what. Within seconds what felt like raw power shot through my body. I cried out as my back felt like the muscles within were ripping apart. I dropped from the table to the floor below. On my hands and knees whimpering and panting in pain. Soon the skin of my back ripped open and I screamed out. Large, black wings came from my skin, they opened and splashed blood around. I felt like I was dying, the pain was so intense. The same pain tore through my backside, right above my tailbone. The skin tore, smaller but still agonizing. It lasted long as something slithered from my body. I looked back to see a thin, black tail landed bloodily around my ankles. The spade shaped tip rose up and flicked around like it was coming to life. My body felt stronger, more alive than I had ever been. The pain I felt didn't last as my new appendages relaxed and stretched out. I found myself thinking maybe this was a reward for enduring everything she put me through but I was so wrong.

Now she explained what she was, what I now was. Up until this point she had powers she used on me but never explained them. Strength, endurance, a tail she used to whip and penetrate me with. She could even form her sex into a male's penis to rape me. She never once told me how she could do it or what she was. I used to cry and scream out to her, demanding to know what the hell she was but she would just laugh and continue torturing me. Now she explained, she was a demon of lust, a succubus. A being which uses sex to prey upon the living and feed on them. She kept me along because she found me fun to play with. Now she made me like her and now she could do much worse. We may have been the same species now but she had centuries of experience on me. I couldn't defy her no matter how much I tried. She could hurt me so much worse now that I had better endurance. And now I could live for centuries as she could.

It seemed hopeless for me. I prayed for death many times over the centuries. One night she was feeding on a young girl and I used my sharpened demonic nails to saw at the chains binding me. Finally the chains broke and I lifted myself up. She was in the other room and from the sounds of the screams of her prey, there was no way she heard me. I carefully moved throughout the house until I found a window big enough to squeeze through. Once outside I jumped and allowed my wings to be free and carry me. And then I flew, and flew as fast and high as my wings could carry me. Hope flowed through me like a bolt of lightning. I laughed out for the first time in centuries. I moved down and stole some food and water from a nearby village, careful not to be seen before I flew again. I made my way to Europe and there found a new life found myself. Sixty years passed and it seemed all was forgotten. I would never truly forget but I was finally happy. Feeding was easy now, it was the 21st century and sex, as they say, sells. It was so easy, cities are full of bars with humans looking for sex. But I was nothing like my maker, I never killed my prey. I would go to their homes or the nearest motel, take what I needed and leave them sleeping. They would wake the next morning with a headache and no memory of the night before. It was all so perfect until that one night. I was roaming the streets looking for a good bar to find prey when I caught her scent. I looked over and found Phedre staring at me from the nearest alley. Fear flooded into me, freezing me for a moment. She only seemed to smirk at this. She began to clap slowly and congratulated me for learning the ways of the succubi. The truth hit me hard, I never escaped her, she let me go. Just to see if I could become a killer like her. Fear decided my movement and I took to the sky and tried once again to escape her.


End file.
